


Modern Love

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Mal has discovered the wonders of social media, thanks to Regina.





	Modern Love

Ever since Regina introduced Mal to social media, she had become addicted. Out of all the things in the modern world, this was the one she had taken to most. She posted pictures of her and Regina constantly. Sometimes she'd sneak a picture of her with no makeup, which she hated, but Mal thought it was when she looked her most beautiful.

  
Moving beyond just pictures, Regina had showed her how to take videos and post them as well. Maybe it hadn't been her best idea, since she was so often the subject of such posts, but Mal enjoyed it, and she wanted her to be happy. If posting pictures of them on the internet was her thing, who was she to stop her?

  
Mal was getting a little carried away with her Instagram posting, because they had garnered so many fans. She got hundreds of likes and comments on her posts and most people loved her and they loved Regina too. So, Mal made a post, promising something special she'd be posting soon.

  
In just a couple of days many of her fans were commenting how excited they were about her announcement. So, that night she'd set her plan into motion. Mal had her phone close to her when she went to bed, so she'd be able to grab it when she needed it. When she set it on the nightstand, she smiled. This was going to be her most popular post ever.

  
She got up a bit early, though she usually would stay in bed with Regina until she was ready to get up. She propped her phone up, making sure she'd get the whole thing in the shot. When she tested it out and everything looked good, Mal was ready to start recording.

  
Mal hit record and bent down to get in the frame. She whispered, "I'm about to wake the fairest of them all with a kiss." Then she walked over to Regina's side of the bed. Regina was still sound asleep, lying on her back. That would make the perfect shot for the camera.

  
Mal leaned down and kissed her gently. Regina's eyes fluttered open lazily. "Good morning, Mal," Regina said dreamily after their kiss. Then Regina reached up and pulled Mal back down for another kiss. And another. Seeing where Regina was going with this, she climbed into bed and hovered over top of her, reaching for her phone to stop the recording. She'd...post that later. Her fans could wait. Regina came first.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
